By the numbers
by invi-chan
Summary: Natsumi et Ginji cherchent comment redonner le sourire à Ban.


**texte by Silverr**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Par les nombres

"Hey Ban, regarde ici." Le soleil qui était au zénith faisait ruisselait ses rayons à travers la fenêtre et rendait les tables du café restaurant Honky Tonk, dorées.

"Je suis occupé." L'homme aux cheveux noirs en piques fit claquer son journal en l'ouvrant, le déplia largement et ignora le blond assis de l'autre côté de la table.

"Avec quoi ?" demanda Ginji d'une plainte renfrognée, le menton dans les mains.

"A chercher du travail. Puisque nous avons dépensé tout notre argent." Il y avait juste assez d'accent sur le dernier mot de la dernière phrase que cela sonnait comme une réprimande.

"Oui, mais, toussota Ginji, il y a deux jours j'ai aidé une grand-mère a trouvé le bouquet de gardenia qu'elle avait oublié dans le train !"

"Travail que, dit Ban avec aigreur en sortant une main de son journal pour replacer ses lunette, tu as fait gratuitement."

"Et alors , Ginji s'abaissait, peut-être qu'elle va en parler à ses amis. Peut-être qu'ils nous embaucheront."

"La gratuité ne paie pas les factures."

"Tu as raison pour ça," murmura Paul de derrière le comptoir, où il était profondément immergé dans son rituel matinal de nettoyage de verres.

"Ban-chan, pourquoi es-tu tout le temps grognon ? "demanda Ginji plaintivement.

"Je ne suis pas grognon. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis occupé."

"Etre occupé te rend grognon.," marmonna Ginji, en commençant cette fois à se pencher en avant.

Natsumi fit irruption alors dans l'Honky Tonk. "Salut !" Remarquant la froideur émanant de derrière le journal, elle demanda : "qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

"Il est occupé donc il devient grognon, "dit Ginji d'une voix morose. Il s'était maintenant tellement incliné qu'il semblait sur le point de tomber de sa chaise.

"Nous devrions le réconforter alors !", déclara Natsumi en claquant des mains.

Ginji leva la tête, et les yeux désinvoltes pleins d'étoiles de Natsumi lui donnèrent une secousse d'énergie. "Yeah !" Il sauta de sa chaise et rejoignit Natsumi de l'autre côté du comptoir.

"Cela ne marchera pas, dit Paul avec douceur, un tel niveau de mauvais caractère a dû avoir des années d'entraînement pour se perfectionner, et n'est pas aussi facile à chasser."

"Mais si c'est possible, s'écria Natsumi en nouant son tablier, je parie qu'il y a des choses qui le remonteront ! Nous avons juste à réfléchir dessus !"

"Yeah, il y en a des tas , dit Ginji avant d'ajouter avec insouciance, je parie qu'on peut en trouver au moins une douzaine !"

"Eh bien, ok," aquiesça Natsumi, même si elle ne semblait pas sûre d'être d'accord.

"Je vais commencer , dit Ginji, qu'en est-il d'une part de cake gratuit ?"

" Où comptes-tu trouver une part de cake gratuit dans le coin ?" demanda sombrement Paul.

"Voir un arc-en-ciel !" Lança Natsumi.

"Un chaton !" Ginji mit sa main en coupe comme s'il tenait une petite boule de poil.

"Awww, trop mignon," s'écria Natsumi en entrant dans le jeu et en caressant le chaton. "Ecouter de la bonne musique ! "ajouta-t-elle pour le numéro quatre.

"Regarder une belle peinture."

Ban grogna.

"Avoir une tasse de café gratuite."

"Pareil avec la gratuité, rappela Paul, qu'en est-il d'avoir ses factures payées par quelqu'un en entier ?"

Ceci détacha Ban de son journal. "Tu ferais ça ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, mais je sais que cela ME rendrait heureux."

"Un boulot largement payé !"

"Ne plus à avoir à dormir dans notre voiture !"

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle ils comptèrent. "Huit !"

"Je sais ! Un baiser !" Natsumi se dépêcha et fit une bise sur la joue de Ban. Il grogna sourdement.

L'Honky Tonk devint à nouveau silencieux, les seuls bruits venant du bruissement du journal de Ban et les tintements des verres que Paul replaçaient à leur place.

Finalement Ban dit avec un reniflement, "Quoi, vous deux êtes déjà à court d'idées ? Ca ne fait que neuf." Il s'arrêta pour tourner une page avec un grand geste. "Et je suis resté grognon."

Ginji fixa le sol pendant quelques minutes. Finalement il tapa le comptoir, marcha vers la table, et se pencha pour souffler quelque chose dans l'oreille de Ban.

Ban frémit.

Ginji se tint droit et mit ses mains dans ses poches, se balançant sur ses talons nerveusement tandis qu'il regardait Ban.

Ban, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, ferma son journal puis le plia sans un bruit. "Ouais, ça pourrait le faire," dit-il d'une voix à demi étouffée. Il se leva. "Nous serons de retour un peu plus tard." Lui et Ginji ne coururent pas jusqu'à la porte - mais ils n'y allèrent pas en marchant tranquillement.

Alors que la porte se fermait derrière eux Natsumi se tourna vers Paul avec une expression interrogative. "A votre avis, qu'est-ce que le numéro 10, Master ?"

"Tout ce dont je peux être sûr," dit Paul, posant un de ses verres parfaitement essuyés et en prenant un autre pour le scruter dans la lumière du soleil, "est que cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait de payer leur note."

xXOwariXx


End file.
